


Aftermath

by appleblossom2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossom2/pseuds/appleblossom2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has to deal with the loss of her friend and the realization that Hydra has always been a part of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains spoilers through the mid-season winter finale _What They Become._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D_ belongs to Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, Stan Lee, ABC, Marvel Television, Mutant Enemy, and anyone else who wants to lay claim to it.

Aftermath  
by Apple Blossom

The shaking of the earth around her subsides as her legs weaken and Skye drops to her knees in exhaustion. She barely remembers the walls to the temple opening or Phil Coulson hurrying to her side. Later when she is told that she whispered the words _Trip is dead_ over and over, Skye doesn't remember that either. What she does remember is that the tunnels are dark, barely enough light to see what is in front of her. The look of concern on Melinda May's face when they enter the basement of the theater where her supervising officer waits. The older woman's hand on her shoulder. Compassion filling her eyes. Somehow they get back to the bus and Coulson allows Skye to head straight to the cage, shutting herself inside and curling up on the small cot, her back to the door as the tears that she's held back for so long break through the barriers and stream rapidly down her cheeks. The rev of the engines indicates that the rest of the team is back and they are heading home once more. She sleeps for awhile, barely knowing when she is awake and when she isn't. The dreams and memories are intertwined, filled with her father's anger, his fists pummeling Phil Coulson, beating him almost unconscious.

When the door opens Skye knows immediately that it is Melinda May. She has become accustomed to the sound of her shoes on the floor, the slight scent of her shampoo, the feel of her hand on Skye's shoulder as she settles on to the cot next to her. Skye keeps her eyes closed but she knows she is not fooling her supervising officer. Silence grows like a chasm between them pulling Skye farther out to sea until finally May pats her arm gently and whispers, "When you're ready."

There is the slightest of nods from the younger agent, a sense of gratefulness, and then she is alone once more.

***

The days pass in a blur as Skye spends more time in her room at the Playground than out where people can stare at her, question her, give her looks that range from pity to fear. Slight tremors ripple through the base but most of the time no one even notices them and by the time they do, Skye has herself under control and the earth settles around them. Jemma Simmons brings her food, checks on her, but still her friend remains locked away. In the beginning Jemma had tried to talk to her but now they sit in companionable silence, one's hand pressed over the other's in reassurance.

"I'm here," Jemma whispers finally as she takes away the tray of half-eaten food.

Skye nods, her brain wrestling with the right words, but nothing seems good enough. Their friend is dead. How does she even begin to apologize for that? So she sits and waits until Jemma leaves and closes her eyes once more.

***

He doesn't come right away and at first she worries that he's been more seriously hurt by Cal - _it's hard to think of him as her father_ \- than what she realized. She wants to ask Jemma but she can't and as he continues to keep his distance from her Skye fears he is staying away from her because she is dangerous. Or perhaps because she didn't take the shot when he was being beaten almost to death. Or maybe because she didn't listen to him when he pleaded with her not to go into the alien city. Her mind wanders through all of these scenarios, a constant play and rewind of the same movie over and over again until she is convinced that he is only keeping her there to protect the public.

The knock is unexpected. No one bothers anymore. Not May. Not Simmons. But Phil Coulson still respects her privacy and waits a moment before cracking the door just enough to peer inside. When he sees she is awake he asks, "May I come in?"

Skye nods, taking in the fading bruises and healing cuts on his face and guilt takes over once more. Coulson shuts the door behind him, crossing the room slowly before settling down on the bed beside her. His eyes take in the sadness on her face and he reaches out a hand, covering hers gently, his fingers wrapping around and giving a gentle squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault," Coulson says finally.

She tries pulling her hand away but Coulson hangs on, reaching out with the other and cupping her chin, forcing her to look at him. He feels the vibration of the mattress underneath them and the tremble of the ground beneath his feet.

"Skye?" Coulson watches as she takes a deep breath, sucking in air through her nose and out through her mouth as the shaking around them subsides.

"Trip is dead... because of me," Skye whispers sadly, tears filling her eyes as she looks away from Coulson. "He shouldn't have been there."

"Skye," Coulson calls her name again. "If anyone is to blame for everything that happened in the alien city, it's me."

His words sink in and Skye looks up curiously. He squeezes her hand again and asks, "Do you think I made the right decision going after the GH-325 when Quinn shot you?"

"You don't?" she asks, her voice catching over the words.

"If I hadn't, Garrett would have never found out about the serum. He wouldn't have started the alien writing which wouldn't have triggered it in me and we wouldn't have even been searching for the city."

Silence drifts through the room as Skye tries to understand what he is saying. Coulson senses her concern and says, "Garrett went after you because he knew I wouldn't let you die. He knew I would do everything in my power to save your life and he was right... and I will _never_ regret that decision. So if anyone is to blame, Skye, it is me."

"No," Skye whispers softly, shaking her head for emphasis.

"Sometimes I wonder what your life would have been like if we'd just let you go after we saved Mike Peterson. If I hadn't brought you in as a consultant."

"I'd still be trying to find my parents," Skye replies. "Living in my van. Alone. No family. No closer to any answers."

Coulson nods, his voice filled with compassion as he says, "You told me once that knowing the truth couldn't be worse than what you imagined."

"I was wrong," she answers. "Whitehall killed my mom."

Tears flood the corners of her eyes and plunge down her cheeks as she remembers what her father told her. "He butchered her alive and dumped what was left of her in a ditch."

Coulson pulls her close, hugging her tight as she sobs in his arms. When she finally lets go of him she adds, "He said my mom was special. That she came from a long line of people with special gifts. That this," Skye allows the vibrations to flow out of her for just a moment before breathing deeply and pulling it all back in, "is my gift."

Silence envelopes the room until Skye finally says, "That's what killed Trip."

"I don't think so," Coulson disagrees. "The obelisk was in ruins on the temple floor, shards of crystals everywhere. Trip most likely came in contact with it by accident."

"Because he came to find me," Skye insists.

Coulson shakes his head. "We can argue this point all day, Skye. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I don't know if I can," she whispers as the tears flow once more.

She looks exhausted to Coulson and he asks her, "Have you slept much recently?"

"No," Skye answers, her eyes meeting his and wincing slightly as she takes in his bruised face once more. "I keep seeing..."

"Your father?"

She nods. "I think he was a good guy once. But after Whitehall..."

"He lost it," Coulson finishes for her. "It's understandable. His wife was brutally murdered and his child was stolen from him. That could break anyone."

Skye nods but adds, "He scares me. All that rage... It's frightening."

"Yes... and I hate to say it, Skye, but I don't think you've seen the last of him."

"He said he'd be waiting for me. That you all would be afraid of me."

Coulson shakes his head, his words filled with conviction. "That could never happen."

Tears spring to her eyes again and Coulson realizes that this is what she is most worried about. That the family that she chose won't want her anymore. That once again she will be orphaned and left behind.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with us," he says, reaching out to wipe the tears away before standing up and pulling back the blankets on her bed. "Get some rest, Skye."

She follows his suggestion, laying her head on the pillow and letting him tuck the covers around her. When he carefully brushes a stray lock of hair from her face she smiles slightly and closes her eyes. He straightens and is almost to the door when she calls out, "Hey AC?"

Coulson smiles at the nickname. It's been so long since she's called him that he had almost forgotten about it. "Yes?"

"I shot Ward."

He turns back to look at her and sees the conflict on her face over her confession. "May will be jealous."

Skye smiles at his weak attempt at a joke. "I'm sure he'll be fine. He was wearing body armor but maybe now he'll think twice before he tries to kidnap me again."

"I'm sure he will," Coulson agrees. He watches as her eyes close, exhaustion finally taking over and he knows she will be fast asleep soon enough. When he opens her door he's not surprised to see May there waiting for him.

"Did she talk to you?" she asks, concern etched in her face.

"She did," he answers and May nods in relief. "Let's go get some tea and I'll fill you in."

The end


End file.
